On The Third Attempt!
by Eurythmatix
Summary: We all know DiNozzo is so determined that he has to get what he wants. And even now he seems to want something that maybe out of his reach: GIBBS! After the third attempt will he succeed?


**Author:** Janey Kay Roberts

**Summary**: We all know DiNozzo is so determined that he has to get what he wants. And even now he seems to want something that maybe out of his reach: GIBBS!

**POV:** Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

**Type:** One Shot

**xXxXxXxXxxX**

The first time I tried to tell Gibbs that I loved him he almost whacked the singles out of my head. I remember it as if it was yesterday when we were on the Chimera and I had this delusional belief that I had somehow been infected by a deadly virus aboard.

Gibbs was standing a little way in front of me and it seemed like just the right time. Noone was around and the ship was as silent as the grave giving me the best opportunity to be heard.

So naturally I was talking.

_'So boss I was thinking', I began as he poked at a lock on a huge grey metal door in front of me, 'the odds of you ever finding someone else to love...'_

_There was silence as he waited on me to continue._

_'Is it ever gonna happen...like soon?'_

_Gibbs' hand froze over the door handle and he remained with his back to me. 'This concerns you how, DiNozzo?'_

_'I was just wondering –'_

_'Well don't', he said gruffly and rammed his fists against the door making it rattle._

_'Ever saw any gay flicks like the ones where a guy falls in love with another guy? Those are kinda nice. Not as nice as action movies that have you biting your nails and shivering but nice like –'_

_'Where is this going, Tony?' he asked cutting me off._

_'I love you, boss', I blurted out and squeaked when his icy blue eyes narrowed at me. _

_'Is this some kinda joke?' he asked seriously, and the ship groaned under us, 'because when you play jokes like these they don't end nicely.'_

_'Why would I be joking, boss?'_

_'I don't know', he said and shook his head then his face registered a comical expression, 'cause you always do?'_

_'Oh come on I know you want someone's pants to jump into and I'm more than willing to –'_

_Whack! Whack! Whack! I cowered and squeaked like a mouse. Whack! Smack! His notepad came down on my head and across my shoulder._

_'Ziva! McGee! HELP!'_

Well that didn't go nicely did it? You would have thought that I would have learnt my lesson.

Here's the second time I tried to tell him.

_We were sitting in his car waiting on the traffic light to change and I stopped humming. From the corner of my eyes I saw that he was lightly tapping the steering wheel, his eyes to the front. And even though I should have not done it...I should have stopped myself and thought about how I was fucking up, I did the inevitable._

_Reaching out I lightly rested my right hand on his left that was on his lap. His hand felt warm under mine, kind of like how I imagined it to feel...all soft and warm._

_'DiNozzo what're you doing?' _

_I looked over at him and smiled my bad boy smile. But Gibbs continued to look at me...waiting. _

_'Your hand feels nice, boss –'_

_'Don't make me shoot you, DiNozzo', he said softly and I quickly slipped my hand from over his._

_Then when we hit the other red light, Gibbs grabbed the clothe he used to wipe the window screen and windows._

_Whack! Slap! Smack! The clothe came down on me, brushing my face and I squeaked when I felt the bristles tickle my skin._

_'The light, boss! The light! It's changed to green!'_

And after the second time I honestly swore that I'd never try again until a gas pump blew out in my apartment and I had nowhere to go. At first he was reluctant to have me board at his house but in the end I ended up at his door that night but this time I was as drunk as drunk could go.

'Where's Robin Hood?' I asked as I staggered down the steps into his basement, my words slurring as I went, 'cause I need to tell him that his horse has died.'

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs said in disbelief and ran towards me, catching me as I nearly stumbled down the stairs.

'It's alright, boss. I'm covered. Get me a bed will you. Can't anyone find a bed in this hospital?' I took myself out of his grasp and went further into the room, my eyes glazing over the place. 'Gibbs is this a bed?' my finger was pointed at his boat. 'Sure looks like a tub.'

'Tony how much have you had to drink?'

Throwing the sandpaper down upon the table he came towards me once more and held unto my hand, trying to lead me to sit down.

'Couple a tubs of a...Gibbs you know what an orgy is?'

'I don't want to know.'

'It's when a guy –'

'I don't want to know, DiNozzo!'

'Know what a blowjob is?' I asked looking at him now and swaying on the spot.

'Yes.' Gibbs sighed and wiped his face then looked pitifully at me. 'DiNozzo you need to sleep that off.'

'I wanna give you one, boss. Oops!' and I lifted my hand to my mouth and gasped then hiccupped.

'The last time a guy told me that I almost crippled him but I'm not gonna do that with you because you're drunk.'

'I mean it, boss', I said seriously now, my words still slurred.

He came forward and took my hand. 'Let's get you to bed, DiNozzo. You need some sleep.'

'I don't wanna sleep, I wanna be with you', I wined like a little child, my lips pouted.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. I was out before my head hit the pillow on his living room sofa.

Next morning I woke up with a terrible migraine and remembered that it had to be Wednesday. Rubbing my fore head I got up slowly and looked around then at the clock on his mantelpiece. It was almost 7. If it was one thing about me, no matter what I always got up just in time to get to work early enough.

But where was Gibbs.

'Right here', he said from behind me as if reading my mind and I turned around to see him standing there, two steaming cups, one in each hand. 'Here', he said handing me one, 'drink this.'

'Your type of coffee?'

'Nope...just how you like yours', he said smiling and he sat down next to me, 'lots of sugar.'

'Keeps me going, boss', I said taking a sip and wincing.

'You like hot things, don't you?' and when I realised what I had said I tried to rephrase it, 'I mean you like to drink things hot? Gosh I mean you like to have your –'

'DiNozzo it's not even eight and you can't stop talking!'

'Shutting up, boss', I said bowing.

He laughed.

After a while he sighed and I could feel his eyes on me.

Then it happened.

He was leaning forward and using his hand he tilted my head so that I was facing him.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut when Gibbs kissed me on my lips.

And I'm sure that that was one time when he didn't mind it that my mouth was open.

**A/N – Liked it? I'm doing a lot of one shots these days and loving it! Just random ideas that I think of when I'm bored. Review and tell me if you like my one shots!**


End file.
